Captain America: Super Soldier
Captain America: Super Soldier is a third-person single-player video game published by Sega for Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS. It is loosely based on the film Captain America: The First Avenger. The story of the game takes place during the events of the film, explaining Captain America's adventures against the Red Skull and HYDRA all over Europe as established in the film. HYDRA’s castle appears in the game as Captain America has to fight many henchmen such as the infamous Iron Cross, the forces of Hydra, and Red Skull. Arnim Zola also appears in the game as players will have to stop his evil experiments. A significant feature has Chris Evans, Neal McDonough, Hayley Atwell, Sebastian Stan and J. J. Feild reprising their roles from the film. The PC and PlayStation Portable versions were cancelled. Plot The game begins in France in 1944. The two U.S. soldiers are attacked by HYDRA forces. Captain America arrives to save them and manages to fend them off before contacting Howard Stark with regards to the new threat. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learns that the munitions recovered from the battle came from the mountains of Bavaria based on the rare metal used. Captain America is briefed on Project: Master Man and how Dr. Arnim Zola has unlocked the secrets of the human genome as one step towards immortality. He drops down in a village near the castle and disables anti-air forces so that the Invaders can enter the village. He then proceeds towards the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they are sold to the Nazis. Having reported to Peggy that the Invaders are clear to drop, James Montgomery Falsworth questions whether all the guns are destroyed just as a radio dish and a hidden cannon emerge which Captain America identifies as more of Arnim Zola's dangerous machines. Unable to reach the cannon in time, he heads to the building housing the radio dish, encountering more and more of HYDRA led by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Captain America plants charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower to destroy it when Strucker intercepts Captain America, engaging in a fist fight. The radio dish is destroyed, but the cannon still hits one of the wings of the plane carrying the Invaders. Fortunately, they all parachute out in time. Strucker surprises Captain America and manages to knock him unconscious as they both fall from the exploding tower. Captain America is then taken to Zola's lab by Iron Cross and sees Madame Hydra give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola shows his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. Zola "allowed" the Captain to live only to study Captain America's skills. He shortly breaks free and proceeds through the base to destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers, dispatching Hydra troops and making his way to a radio to contact Peggy Carter. He learns that some of his friends are being held near his present location. Captain America recovers his gear and proceeds to free Bucky Barnes, who informs him of other P.O.W.s in the base, giving Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. As he makes his way to rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Falsworth, Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escape. Captain America manages to find Dugan strapped to an examination bed in the middle of a brawl with Hydra forces. After freeing him, he pursues Madam Hydra who has taken Falsworth. He catches up to her and in the exchange, Madam Hydra's face is burned when Captain America throws the shield at a munitions pile. She flees, but he does not follow, instead pursuing Red Skull, having just arrived with the Tesseract, intending to use it to activate the Sleeper. Captain America uses a train to enter Zola's special lab where he is building the Sleeper. Red Skull arrives wanting the upgraded Super Soldier serum Zola synthesized from the Captain's blood. Captain America follows and destroys the sample, enraging Red Skull who orders Iron Cross to kill him. Captain America defeats Iron Cross and pursues Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Zola escapes and activates a robot body for a later use. Captain America awakens and finds a map of his location, using it to locate Falsworth. Having finally located Falsworth, Zola's robot arrives and attempts to kill Captain America. After defeating the Zola Bot, he frees Falsworth as Zola's voice is heard taunting them. Falsworth reveals that something big is underground that not even the planes can stop. Captain America states that he will go down below to stop the weapon while the others try to stop it with mortars and air strikes. He also states that when the evacuation plane comes, they should meet up with it, with or without him. Captain America makes his way to the courtyard to confront the Sleeper which shoots down one of the airplanes. With Dugan's help, he manages to destroy the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvous with Bucky, Dugan, and Falsworth. In the post-credit, Arnim Zola unplugs from his defeated Zola Bots. Red Skull orders him to get back to work, stating that they will be seeing Captain America again soon enough. Cast *Chris Evans as Captain America *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *J. J. Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *Liam O'Brien as Howard Stark *André Sogliuzzo as Arnim Zola *Keith Ferguson as Red Skull *Steven Blum as Baron Zemo *Kai Wulff as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Audrey Wasilewski as Madame Hydra *Michael Donovan as Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross Reception The game has received mixed reviews upon release, with review aggregation site Metacritic giving the Xbox 360 version an average score of 60/100, the PlayStation 3 a 61/100, and the Wii a 57/100. IGN gave the game a 5/10.16 GameSpot gave 6.5/10. Some reviews were generally positive with G4 and X-Play giving the game a 4/5, offering praise for rising above recent comic book adaptations like Thor: God of Thunder and Iron Man 2. The UK's Official PlayStation Magazine gave the game 7 out of 10, praising the combat and general tone of the game but criticizing elements of the presentation and reliance on 'Quick Time Events'. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise